¿Quieres ser mi novio?
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: No era tan complicado declarársele una semana antes, ahora todo era...diferente (SasuNaru yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto : )

Advertencias: Lemon

Ya era viernes, el ultimo de ese mes (Junio) y a su vez el ultimo día de clases. El calor era abrasador esa mañana pero se había decidido, esta vez se le declararía a Naruto sin importar que

Lo había pospuesto desde la semana pasada, simplemente no podía decírselo, esperaba el lugar y momento idóneos para poder hacerlo, sin embargo, el círculo de amistades de Naruto, el cual por cierto cada día se incrementaba, representaba un claro obstáculo, solo eso necesitaba…un jodido momento de intimidad, un par de minutos a solas, no quería saberse humillado por el molesto grupito de amigos, que hasta ese punto ya parecían admiradores de Naruto

¿Qué tan complicado era decirlo? …mucho, y más cuando habían presentes

Lo último que le hacía falta para terminar de irritarlo era que alguno de esos imbéciles se burlara de él cuando lo hiciera, aunque no le costaba nada ponerlos en su lugar, aun recordaba el incidente con Kiba, cuando este último se había atrevido a llamarle emo, la cama de hospital fue su estancia durante una semana, una costilla rota y un ojo morado, bah, el idiota se lo había ganado

Aun así prefería no molestar a su "futuro" chico, causándole inconvenientes con sus "amigos"

La clase estaba casi vacía, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta que se trataba del último día de clases

Se dirigió a su lugar con su peculiar altivez, pasando de largo el asiento de Naruto. El chico mantenía una animada conversación con Sakura, por lo tanto ni siquiera notó su presencia, tan despistado como siempre

-Así que aceptaste- decía Sakura ensanchando una sonrisa, el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, afirmando el comentario de la pelirosa

-Supongo que será divertido- añadió Naruto sonriendo al máximo

Sasuke se removió en su asiento, aquella conversación no le estaba agradando en lo mas mínimo

-Además es muy guapo- dijo la pelirosa dando un ligero codazo al rubio, el cual se limitó a reír por lo bajo

-¿Guapo?- pensó Sasuke- Estará hablando de… ¿mi?

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso- el semblante de Sakura se tornó dubitativo. –Se parece un poco a…- se giró en su lugar para observar al serio pelinegro a sus espaldas, este se mantenía impasible, con ambas manos sobre la banca y su cabeza reposando sobre las mismas

-Nee…Sakura-chan necesito que me des unos consejos- se rascó la nuca nervioso. –Es la primera vez que…

-¡No se diga más!- exclamó Sakura en tono victorioso, levantándose de su asiento. –Te pasare unos tips para que los pongas en práctica con tu galán-le dirigió un discreto guiño al rubio

Sasuke no podía estar más confundido, eso significaba que… ¿Naruto iba a declarársele?, de ser así, no tenia que preocuparse por buscar el lugar y momento exactos para hacerlo

Suspiró aliviado y sorprendido a su vez por presenciar a Naruto dar el primer paso

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto- dijo para sus adentros, una arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

Las horas pasaron más aburridas que de costumbre, mismas materias impartidas, misma monótona rutina. Toda la clase había centrado su mirada en el rubio, como ansiaba salir pronto de ahí para estar con él

-Tsk Sasuke- le llamó Sakura con discreción, colocando un papelito sobre el cuaderno del susodicho, apenas Kakashi se hubo distraído

Sasuke tomó el papel y lo leyó en voz baja

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- lo pensó detenidamente, podría preguntarle a Sakura sobre ciertas dudas que tenia respecto a Naruto, además, siendo la pelirosa su mejor amiga, le conocía mejor que nadie

Escribió la respuesta y lo entregó con rapidez

El timbre de salida sonó, dando por finalizadas las malditas clases

-Por fin…podré descansar un rato- articuló Naruto estirando los brazos, después se levantó de su lugar y procedió a guardar los útiles en su mochila. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a nadie, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón

Definitivamente eso no lo esperaba Sasuke, tal vez…

-¡Naruto!- gritó la pelirosa, saliendo de prisa. –A las 3 en el cine, no lo olvides… ¡Baka!

Ahí estaba la respuesta, Naruto debía sentirse igual de incomodo que él como para declarársele públicamente, por esa razón lo haría en el cine, tenía sentido

Se había aseado y perfumado lo mejor que pudo, ese día seria especial y se aseguraría de ello

El molesto de su hermano no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada por toda la casa, tampoco su fastidioso acompañante que permanecía sentado en el sofá junto a Itachi

-¿Vas a alguna fiesta?- quiso saber Itachi

-No- respondió Sasuke sin dejar de lado sus actividades. –Iré al cine

-¿Cine?

-Hace tiempo que no vamos al cine Itachi- agregó Deidara. Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo dicho

-Entonces vamos, de seguro Sasuke tiene una cita, o… ¿me equivoco, hermano?

El aludido se dio un manotazo en la cara

-"Genial", entonces saldremos en cita doble- dijo Deidara sonriendo ampliamente

-Lo que sea- repuso Sasuke, no importaba que fueran juntos, ya dentro podrían sentarse lejos de ellos, les dirigió una fugaz mirada, Itachi besaba apasionadamente al rubio….muuuy lejos

Afortunadamente no había fila, adquirir los boletos fue rápido, inclusive le dio tiempo para comprar las palomitas y demás comida chatarra que tanto le gustaba al rubio

Se había prometido esperar a Naruto afuera del cine, no obstante, sus planes cambiaron con la llegada de Sakura

-¿Entramos?- preguntó sonriente la pelirosa, mirando con atención al galán enfrente suyo, el cual miraba con desdén la cartelera

-Pero Naruto…

-No debe tardar- anunció Sakura un tanto confundida por la mención del rubio

Entraron a la sala, efectivamente no había tanta gente como otras veces, situación extraña siendo que las vacaciones recién habían comenzado, quizás aun era temprano

Tomaron asiento hasta el fondo por decisión de Sasuke, quien, debía mantenerse lo más alejado posible de su hermano

-Ah, mira- no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó la voz de Deidara-"Sentémonos junto a tu hermano"

-Me parece bien- sonrió Itachi

El pelinegro se reprimió las ganas de decir los mil insultos que cruzaban por su mente

-Sasuke, ¿siempre tienes esa cara de amargado?- inquirió Deidara, tomando asiento junto a la pelirosa, esta se aguanto las ganas de reír

-Si- respondió Sasuke molesto. –Pero si quieres voy a la tienda a comprarme una cara que te agrade

-"Sasuke"- Itachi frunció el entrecejo, el aludido resopló y se cruzó de brazos

-Oh mira, es Kakashi sensei- murmuró Sakura al ver al peliplata entrar a la sala. – ¡Por aquí sensei!- le invitó a sentarse junto a ellos pero Sasuke se apresuró a moverse de asiento uno más a la orilla

-Ni hablar- profirió en voz baja. –Está ocupado

-Sasuke, Sakura- nombró Kakashi aproximándose a ellos. –También Deidara e Itachi- sonrió en gesto de saludo, sentándose junto al último

-Carajo- pensó Sasuke, solo falta que también vengan el chico loreal (Gaara) y el cara de perro (Kiba)

Sakura se cambió de lugar nuevamente para estar a un lado de Sasuke, este suspiró indignado

Una silueta atravesó el umbral de la entrada, los ojos del pelinegro volaron al recién llegado, seguramente era Naruto

-¡Sai!- saludó alegremente la pelirosa

-Hola Sakura- devolvió el saludo observando a los presentes. Enseguida se dispuso a tomar asiento frente a Sasuke, después de todo, era el más callado

-Ah- resopló Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo… ¿tenían reunión en el cine o que rayos?

-Ojala ese Baka siga mis consejos- expresó Sakura en un murmullo casi imperceptible

Los pasos resonaron por la sala, en consecuencia del silencio que había precedido al terminar los cortes comerciales en la pantalla

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa azul claro, su cabello rubio estaba cuidadosamente acicalado

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura con molestia. Sasuke se incorporó levemente en su asiento para verlo mejor, más una vez que lo hizo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, Naruto se veía endemoniadamente sexy -Mas te vale tener una buena excusa para tu cita

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, podía perdonarle la espera sin inconveniente alguno a esa galanura de chico

Las luces se apagaron para dar inicio a la película

Naruto se dirigió a su lugar, mirando de reojo a los presentes, era extraño que estuvieran todos reunidos, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín cuando observó a Sasuke, sin más, siguió al frente

Sasuke entornó los ojos cuando el chico pasó de largo

- Perdón Sai- entonces comprendió todo… ¡Sai era la cita de Naruto!


	2. Celos

- Perdón Sai- entonces comprendió todo… ¡Sai era la cita de Naruto!

-Vaya, se ve muy guapo- pensaba Sai recorriendo con la mirada al apuesto rubio, este se sonrojo fuertemente al saberse observado

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia Sai, aunque, teniéndolo frente a él no podía verle la cara, quería matarlo, no…iba a matarlo

-Siento haber tardado, de veras- se disculpó esbozando una bella sonrisa

-Sasuke-kun- habló Sakura, mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, expectante ante el extraño comportamiento del Uchiha

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- repitió Sasuke mordiéndose los labios con frustración. –Por supuesto- respondió sarcástico. –De maravilla, mejor que nunca…- inhaló profundo, al menos tenia a ese idiota frente a él, podía vigilar sus movimientos, no iba a dejar que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a "su" chico

-Ah se que ocurre con Sasuke- pensó Kakashi, quien observaba con sumo detalle cada reacción del Uchiha desde su llegada. –Será mejor hacer algo al respecto, Sasuke- llamó en voz alta. - pss Sasuke…

-¡Maldición, ya cállate!- lo interrumpió Deidara frunciendo el ceño. –Trato de ver la película

-Ja, vaya genio se cargan todos aquí- dijo el peliplata acomodándose nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla. –Tal vez si le llamo a Sai…- dijo para sus adentros, entonces vio que Sakura estaba más cerca, podía pedirle a ella que le llamara. –"Oye, Sakura"- la pelirosa se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Kakashi

-¿Ocurre algo Sensei?- preguntó tomando asiento junto al peliplata

-Amm… notas que Sasuke se comporta, cual es la palabra apropiada… ¿raro?

-Sí, de hecho desde que llego Naruto se…- no terminó la frase, se percató de la situación y se reprimió por haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora. –Pero que baka soy- se reprendió en voz baja

-Hazme un favor Sakura- profirió Kakashi observando con atención a Sasuke. –Dile a Sai que le enviare una copia del examen al hospital

-¿Qué? …pero, Sensei- se mordió las uñas ansiosa. –Mejor le pediré que se vaya- se levantó del lugar para dirigirse nuevamente junto a Sasuke

-Olvide decirle que el seguro de Sai ya caducó- pensó Kakashi consternado. – ¡Sakura…!

-"Te dije que te callaras"- exclamó más molesto Deidara, lanzando un puñado de palomitas en la cabeza de Kakashi, este se sacudió y lo miró con enojo, pero Deidara lo ignoro y siguió centrado en la pantalla

-Si quieres yo le puedo dar tu mensaje- se ofreció Itachi con una gran sonrisa, el peliplata suspiró resignado, al menos alguien era amable

-Dile a Sai que no tiene remedio, que salga ahora mismo de la sala si quiere conservar su cuerpo intacto porque puede que Naruto sea lindo pero su seguridad es más importante…- Itachi escuchaba una que otra palabra del peliplata, la película era demasiado interesante como para dejar de verla, por lo tanto no le tomó mucha importancia al mensaje de Kakashi

-De acuerdo- Itachi se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al asiento de Sasuke. –Oye Sasuke, dice Kakashi que…

-¡Itachi a él no, a Sai!- le interrumpió velozmente el peliplata al percatarse de lo que Itachi estaba haciendo

Sasuke observó confundido a Itachi pero le restó importancia, después de todo, estaba más ocupado en vigilar a ese maldito de Sai, aun no podía creer que Naruto aceptara salir con ese idiota, ¿en que estaba pensando?, o más bien no estaba pensando

Itachi se acercó a Sai silenciosamente

-Escucha Sai, dice Kakashi que…espera ¿Qué me dijo?- lo analizó un momento, tratando de recordar. –Ah sí, dice que Naruto es lindo y su cuerpo también lo es, que te asegures de salir con él más seguido y que usen protección cuando lo hagan en la sala o en cualquier otro lugar- finalizó el distraído de Itachi con una sonrisa

-De…acuerdo- asintió Sai en ademan, sumamente confundido y apenado por el "consejo" de Kakashi. –Tal vez se embriagó- pensaba confuso el pelinegro

Naruto se mantenía en silencio viendo atentamente la película, restándole importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, alargó su mano para tomar un puño de palomitas al mismo tiempo que Sai estiraba su mano para tomar palomitas

Sus manos se tocaron, Naruto se sonrojó

-Te ves muy apuesto, Naruto-kun- comentó Sai mirando al rubio a los ojos, Naruto devolvió la mirada a la pantalla, nervioso

Sasuke estaba furioso con Sai, quería estrangularlo en ese momento, pero no podía frente a tantos testigos, así que lanzó una fuerte patada en el asiento del pelinegro

-¡Auch!- se quejó Sai sobándose la espalda, enseguida se giró en su asiento para ver a Sasuke sonriendo

-Pero que descuidado- murmuró Sasuke molesto. -¿Te golpee cuando me estire?- preguntó sarcástico y burlón al chico

-Sí, ten más cuidado- dijo Sai para después girarse en su asiento. –Pero que bruto- pensó con enfado

-Pero que está haciendo Sai- pensaba Kakashi observando al chico aun junto a Naruto, se volteó para ver a Itachi, el cual se mantenía entretenido con la película, dando sorbos de vez en cuando a su bebida. –Oye Itachi, ¿le dijiste a Sai lo que te pedí?- preguntó en voz baja al Uchiha

-Si- respondió sonriente el pelinegro. –Le dije que usara protección cuando lo hiciera con Naruto

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el peliplata, al tiempo que colocaba inconscientemente su mano sobre la de Itachi, este se sonrojo al instante

-"Ahora sí, ya estuvo bueno"- Deidara se paró inmediatamente y se dobló las mangas de la camisa.

-¿Qué?, no espérate, no es lo que tú crees- dijo Kakashi al darse cuenta de su acción y del furibundo rubio que se había puesto súbitamente de pie

-No te conformas con arruinarme la película, ahora también te quieres ligar a Itachi- decía molesto el rubio, acercándose amenazadoramente al peliplata

-"No peleen"- intervino Sakura, parándose en medio de los dos

-Puede que de momento te hallas salvado, pero ya verás a la salida…te golpearía ya mismo, de no ser porque ya me pique con la película- dijo más tranquilo Deidara, al tiempo que se sentaba, cambiando de lugar con Itachi

-Vaya, este no es mi día- suspiró Kakashi sentándose y observando atento a la parejita de adelante

Sasuke observaba fastidiado a Sai, a cada minuto se estresaba mas

-Naruto-kun- Sai sujetó una mano del rubio, Sasuke tomó el bote de palomitas y lo arrojó en la cabeza del Pelinegro

-"Maldición, otra vez tu"- dijo Sai, a punto de pararse, pero Naruto lo detuvo de la mano. A Naruto le parecía atractivo Sai, aunque no tanto como Sasuke. Debía seguir con los consejos de Sakura si quería que Sasuke se fijara en él, y por lo visto parecía estar dando resultado. –Naruto-kun- se sentó otra vez y miró al rubio a los ojos. -¿Te gustaría salir mañana de nuevo?

Sasuke estaba a punto de darle otra patada a Sai cuando Sakura lo interrumpió

-Sasuke, tienes que ser más directo- susurró a su oído. –Te lo van a bajar

Naruto suspiró fastidiado, esperó a la seña de Sakura para seguir con el último consejo, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, cerró sus ojos y acercó rápidamente a Sai del cuello de la camisa para proceder a besarlo fervientemente. Sai se dejó llevar por el sorpresivo pero agradable beso, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por completo al ver la acción de Naruto, tomó desesperadamente su bebida y la derramó sobre Sai

-¿Qué rayos?- Sai se separó del beso y se levantó con ambas manos empuñadas, viendo con molestia a Sasuke, quien no hacía más que posar su asesina mirada en el chico

- JAJAJAJAJAJA pronto Itachi dame tu teléfono para retratar este bello momento- decía Deidara carcajeándose al ver a Sai empapado. Itachi se dio un manotazo en la cara y le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su novio

-Auch, ¿ahora que hice?- preguntó desentendido el rubio

-No es bueno burlarte de las desgracias ajenas- dijo Itachi cruzado de brazos

-Oh oh, esto no está bien- articuló Kakashi viendo la pelea que se avecinaba

-¡¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?!- preguntó Sai más que enfadado

- Se me resbaló de la mano- se excusó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

-"A si, pues a mí se me va a resbalar mi puño en tu cara"- exclamó el chico en posición de ataque

-¿Vas a golpearme?...porque mejor no te vas a buscar una camisa de tu talla – se burló Sasuke, incitándolo para que lo golpeara y así poder devolver el golpe

Sai estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe cuando Naruto se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros

-Aquí tienes Sai—gesticuló el rubio, quitándose la camisa para dársela al chico. Sasuke tragó saliva al ver el excelente cuerpo de Naruto, Sai hizo lo mismo y tomó gustoso la prenda

-Maldición…Naruto se ve condenadamente sexy- pensó Sasuke con su vista clavada en el perfecto torso del rubio

-"Demonios"…Itachi no mires- exclamó Deidara sonrojado, Itachi no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió sus labios ser aprisionados por los del rubio en un profundo beso

-Fiiiiuuu, ¿hace calor aquí o soy yo?- dijo Kakashi abanicándose con su camisa

-Sai ¿quieres que te acompañe al baño para que te limpies?- preguntó Naruto en un tono provocadoramente sensual. Sasuke rechinó los dientes con fuerza

-S…si- balbuceó sonrojado el Pelinegro mirando embobado el abdomen de Naruto

Naruto estaba a punto de tomar a Sai de la mano, cuando Sasuke lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo

-¿A qué estás jugando Naruto?- inquirió Sasuke enfadado de sobremanera. Naruto lo miraba atentamente

-¡Rayos, Itachi esto está mejor que la película!- decía divertido Deidara observando atento la escenita

-Esto no está nada bien- pensó Sakura preocupada

-Naruto está conmigo- se jactó Sai tomando del brazo al rubio

- Eres un maldito cretino- Sasuke se encaminó letalmente hacia Sai y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, Sai cayó al suelo

-Sai ¿estás bien?- cuestionó Naruto ayudando al chico a levantarse

-Si estoy bien- decía el Pelinegro sobándose la enrojecida mejilla

-"Discúlpate con Sai"- exclamó molesto el rubio

-¿Por qué me voy a disculpar?...se lo merecía- comentó indiferente Sasuke

-Deidara- Itachi observó al aludido, este se levantó de inmediato, Kakashi hizo lo mismo

Ambos sujetaron a Sasuke de los brazos, mientras Sakura e Itachi hacían lo mismo con Sai

-"Suéltenme par de idiotas"- se quejaba Sasuke, jalando y empujando a Deidara y a Kakashi

-¡Que estúpido eres!- insultó Kakashi sin dejar de sujetar a Sasuke. -Esa no es la forma correcta de demostrarle tu amor a Naruto…hasta Deidara es más atento con su novio

-"¿Qué dijiste tarado?"... ¿qué es eso de…hasta Deidara?... ¿insinúas que soy torpe o algo así?...y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-Deidara soltó a Sasuke del agarre y se giró molesto con Kakashi

-Aguarda Deidara primero tenemos que…¡paff!- Deidara no espero a que terminara de hablar para arrojarse sobre él y golpearlo, Kakashi se defendió de los golpes del rubio y procedió a atacarlo también

-Dejen de pelear..¡Bakas!- decía Sakura más que estresada por el alboroto, tomó su refresco y lo vació sobre ambos para que se separaran

El guardia de seguridad llego en ese momento para sacar a todos del cine

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto sin mirarlo a los ojos. –No quiero verte de nuevo- el aludido se petrificó por las palabras del rubio, todo lo había hecho mal y ya no había forma de remediarlo

-Naruto- los demás lo observaban atentos, especialmente Sai, quien se mantenía a un lado de Naruto. –No fue mi intención- comenzó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, producto de la risa de Deidara. –Solo, quería preguntarte algo, después, si decides no volver a verme lo entiendo

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que Kakashi se mantenía alejado de Deidara. Itachi sonreía ampliamente, su hermano iba a hacerlo finalmente

-¿Qué es?- inquirió Naruto viéndolo directo a los ojos

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?


	3. ¿Si o no?

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

El silencio le pareció eterno, Naruto lo veía con cierta incredulidad ante aquella inesperada declaración, no sabía si era cierto o solo era un método de venganza del Uchiha por lo ocurrido en el cine

-Y a todo esto- Sasuke se volvió a sus espaldas, todos esos entrometidos seguían expectantes por la respuesta que daría Naruto, esto terminó de cabrear al Uchiha. -¿Se les perdió algo?- preguntó, no sin cierto sarcasmo y molestia en las palabras

-Pues…- empezó diciendo Deidara

-¡Largo!- frunció el entrecejo, apretando con fuerza sus puños

-Hum, te lo encargo- sonrió Itachi, dirigiéndose a Naruto, este pestañeó con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo su rostro

Sakura suspiró derrotada antes de alejarse con el resto, incluso Sai se vio forzado a retirarse, la incomodidad era demasiada, al menos ya había hecho su parte como le había pedido la pelirosa, aunque, realmente no descartaba la idea de pedirle una cita a Naruto

-Si estas bromeando Sasuke- decía Naruto con claro nerviosismo en la mirada, ya todos se habían marchado, dejándolos solos, cuestión que incrementaba su nerviosismo a niveles inimaginables

-Naruto- se acercó al rubio, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. –Te amo- el rostro de Naruto se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y un tenue rubor adornó sus mejillas, agradecía interiormente que no estuviera nadie más observándolos…al menos no sus "amigos"

-Teme- profirió mirando hacia otro lado, el Uchiha resopló con enfado ¿ahora que había hecho mal?. –También te amo- sonrió de medio lado, un gesto tan encantador y propio del chico

Sasuke suspiró con alivio, la respuesta a su pregunta era obvia ahora que sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto

-Pero tendré que declinar tu oferta- prosiguió Naruto con seriedad, la sonrisa, el entusiasmo, la ilusión que se había creado por unos instantes en el Uchiha, desapareció de inmediato

-¡¿Qué?!- se alteró, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica al rechazo, lo único que consiguió fue alterarse más. -¿P-Por qué?...no fue mi intención golpear al idiota de Sai…- claramente estaba mintiendo pero intentaba no demostrarlo, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, volvería a golpear a ese imbécil por intentar seducir a "su" chico

-Es broma- rió Naruto viendo el desencajado semblante de Sasuke

-Tan…dobe- musitó entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Y ahora que romeo?- preguntó Naruto en tono sensual, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, esperaba con ansias que le preguntara eso

-Ahora- se aproximó al oído de Naruto para susurrarle en voz queda. –Te hare gemir hasta dejarte afónico

Entraron al departamento de Naruto sin separarse del beso, los gemidos del rubio eran ahogados en la garganta del Uchiha, quien, entró a trompicones, sin preocuparse por tirar cualquier objeto a su paso

Sus lenguas se masajeaban una contra la otra, aunque quien tenía por completo el control del beso, ejerciendo a cada segundo más fiereza en sus movimientos, era Sasuke, Naruto se dejaba llevar por el azabache

Sin romper el beso, el Uchiha guió al rubio hasta el colchón, Naruto se dejó caer con suavidad de espaldas, permitiendo que Sasuke se posicionara sobre él, con ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera. El beso comenzó a volverse asfixiante, Sasuke se vio obligado a separarse de su novio para desabotonar la camisa de este, Naruto rió por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de la ineptitud que sufría Sasuke al retirar su prenda, debido al grado de excitación que experimentaba en el momento

-Déjame…- comenzó a quitarse con rapidez la playera, ahorrándole tiempo y esfuerzo al Uchiha, aun sentía su rostro ligeramente enrojecido pero también deseaba con ansias que Sasuke lo hiciera suyo, que lo marcara una y otra vez hasta el cansancio

Sasuke contempló con detenimiento la hermosa piel de su novio, sin esperar más, procedió a acariciar el suave torso del rubio, inclinándose para lamer todo el contorno que trazaban sus dedos, Naruto suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, se atrevió a bajar su mano con rapidez hasta el pantalón del Uchiha para masajearlo por encima de la tela, buscando excitarlo aun mas

Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke no soportaba mas, los pantalones se habían ajustado fuertemente a su erecto miembro, comenzaba a dolerle. Sus manos viajaron hasta los pantalones de Naruto para casi arrancárselos, procediendo a retirarse los propios también

La lengua de Sasuke volvió a ascender hasta el cuello de su novio, en donde empezó a saborearlo, y después a succionarlo con fuerza, arrebatando infinidad de suspiros a Naruto

En un rápido movimiento retiró los bóxers del chico, Naruto no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Sasuke, sin poder contener ciertos gemidos de placer

-Ahora relájate- dijo Sasuke, separando las piernas de Naruto, este estaba sumamente nervioso, su rostro ardía pero deseaba continuar, apenas atinó a asentir en ademan, tratando de tranquilizarse, su cuerpo temblaba de placer ante las constantes caricias que Sasuke repartía, ya no solo a su cuerpo, sino también en su hombría

El Uchiha procedió a entrar en su novio, al principio lo hizo lentamente, Naruto no dejaba de morderse los labios, dolía y mucho, llegó al punto de querer pedirle a Sasuke que sacara su miembro de su entrada pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse

Contrario a Naruto, Sasuke experimentaba un desmesurado placer con la estrechez del interior de su novio, incluso la calidez que envolvía su miembro a medida que ingresaba en su interior, era una sensación delirante

No quería lastimarlo pero sabía que debía empezar a moverse para que el dolor se disipara más pronto

-N-No ah….espe…espérate- gemía Naruto, arañando la espalda de Sasuke, el dolor era insoportable, cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando Sasuke tomó su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo, un intento de distracción para que su novio se acostumbrara a las embestidas

-Tranquilo, Naruto- jadeó en su oído, mientras impactaba con fuerza sus caderas contra las del rubio, lentamente el rubio acató la sugerencia, ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que Sasuke era una bestia en la cama pero la sensación de placer predominaba en su cuerpo, aunque seguía sintiendo algo de dolor

-¡Aah!... ¡Sasuke!... ¡Mmmh!- dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos, que casi se convertían en gritos en cada fuerte penetración que Sasuke ejercía entre sus piernas, respirar se volvía cada vez más complicado, Sasuke estaba sumamente encendido y se lo estaba demostrando con cada fuerte estocada, saliendo por completo de él para volver a entrar con más fuerza y profundidad, jadeando, gimiendo, transpirando por el esfuerzo físico empleado

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a apresar los labios de Naruto en un desenfrenado beso, empujó su lengua en la cavidad de su novio para explorarla nuevamente, frecuentes jadeos y gemidos eran ahogados en ambas bocas, el calor corporal iba en aumento

Sasuke continuaba arremetiendo con mayor rapidez y profundidad, su precioso novio hincaba con fuerza las uñas en su espalda, excitándolo mas

Naruto deshizo el apasionado beso para tomar aire, y de paso estrujar las sabanas para canalizar el inmenso placer que lo recorría de pies a cabeza

Ver el cuerpo de Naruto estremecerse de placer aumentó su lujuria, era la vista perfecta y candente para sus ojos

-Ahh…hmm- Sasuke elevó ligeramente su cadera, sujetó la de Naruto con firmeza para seguir con el fuerte vaivén, incrementando también el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de su novio

-Jmm…Sah…Sasuke- con un fuerte gemido, Naruto tuvo su orgasmo en la mano del pelinegro

Con más fuerza, Sasuke aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, penetrando con mayor intensidad, sintió sus piernas flaquear ante la inminente descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espalda, impregnando a su novio con su cálido semen

-Sasuke- habló Naruto con su respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, el aludido lo observó por última vez antes de salir de su interior. –Eres un bruto- murmuró con sus mejillas encendidas

-Pensé que Sai y tú…- interrumpió Sasuke, ignorando el insulto de su novio, justificando sus anteriores acciones dentro del cine. –Que…

-Esto no habría pasado si me lo hubieras dicho antes- musitó el rubio con un leve parpadeo, Sasuke se giró sobre la cama para sellar nuevamente sus labios con los de su novio, en eso no podía objetar nada, aunque le había costado mucho trabajo hacer aquella pregunta

-Ahorra tus fuerzas para la segunda ronda- sonrió Sasuke, separándose de los labios de Naruto, este se petrificó, preguntándose interiormente que rayos había tomado Sasuke para tener tanta energía

-Como quieras- masculló levantándose de la cama, quedando encima de Sasuke, sonrió con picardía antes de besar al pelinegro con dulzura

-Mmh…no, no, no…- el Uchiha tomó a su novio de los hombros para darse la vuelta sobre la cama, quedando esta vez él, encima de Naruto. –Yo voy arriba- añadió ante el sonrojado chico antes de volver a retomar el beso


End file.
